Usuario discusión:Oliver0796
Importante: PlantillaEsbozo Bueno, he trabajado la Plantilla:Esbozo y me parece que me ha salido muy bien. Si es posible, échale un vistazo, aunque no debería haber errores, pues la previsualizé 400 veces hasta que lo logré. Si hay que recuperar el archivo anterior, lo guardé en un TXT por si las moscas.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 22:07 21 oct 2010 (UTC) :Me alegra saberlo, poco a poco, voy mejorando. Me retiro por hoy, dw.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 22:22 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Olive,ya me dieron la administracion de la Digimon Fanon Wiki y Tambien (quiza),me hicieron burocrata de ella.Quisiera pedirte algunos consejos para ver si me ayudan en el avanze de la wiki. Joacoz 18:10 22 oct 2010 (UTC) creo q solo hay 4,Holyseadramon esta ausente por su colegio,pero esta activo,y los otros son RedOryushu,Ariel Garrido y Yo,goku783,el creador,no volvio a entrar ahi.Aca el blog.http://es.digimonfanones.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Mi_página_de_inicio Joacoz 18:17 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola ;D jeje ya comente en eso jeje y gracias por la inf. oie una pregunta como le cambio el color a las letras?? cuando scribo un comentario por decir asi supereze 19:20 22 oct 2010 (UTC) aaam pues no lo eh visto pero me da curiosidad el sabr si se puede jeje supereze 19:25 22 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja bueno eso si jeje xD gracias de todos modos :D supereze 19:32 22 oct 2010 (UTC) que bueno q lo mencionas xD esk estoy editando el tema de raiamon (si raiamon xD y pues quiero poner una foto pero sinh que se pongan espacios aaam como te lo explico... bueno que este a la media de las palabras entiendes?? xD supereze 20:00 22 oct 2010 (UTC) jajaja no U.U pero ia aprendi como n.n de todos modos gracias xD supereze 20:13 22 oct 2010 (UTC) si jeje gracias :D supereze 20:15 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Voy a mejorar mi pagina de usuario con un logo a rojo total,despues fijate como la voy a dejar,va a estar q mol!!! y si queres despues te paso el diseño a la tuya con el color que quieras. Joacoz 20:16 22 oct 2010 (UTC) miraa porfa!!!! esta increible y me encanta!!! XDaunque el oasis creo q la va a arruinar -.- Joacoz 20:49 22 oct 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo XD,quedo bueno el mensaje de prevencion contra quemaduras XD. Joacoz 20:50 22 oct 2010 (UTC) ooo pikaron..XD cambiaste tu tono..al final te termino gustando no? XD,bien por ti Joacoz 00:07 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Te kedo exelente! y otra cosa,tambien voy a usar el negro,poniendo una parte aparte de mi usuario,algo asi como mi usuario,pero una pagina aleatoria de el,es como en la discusion,sabias? Joacoz 00:12 23 oct 2010 (UTC) nono,no se si te diste cuenta,pero tengo muchos blog,por eso,mi nueva tecnica la utilizare para poder salvar a usuarios que quieren seguir teniendo sus bvlogs pero en sus usuarios!!nada mas que nada de huevadas como esas cosas de campeonatos. Joacoz 00:21 23 oct 2010 (UTC) ya se,alli son las 3 y media de la madrugada XD,bueno,suerte. Joacoz 00:28 23 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Esta semana he estado muy ocupado y no he podido entrar, pero veo que han pasado cosas importantes... Una cosa, la votación está cerrada :S. ¿Quién ha sido elegido o qué ha pasado entonces? HolySeadramon 12:26 23 oct 2010 (UTC) RE: No entiendo Hola Oliver0796, parece que nadie quiere tener otra vez las elecciones, bueno voy a preguntar a Bola si acepta o no las "elecciones" del blog de Joacoz.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:33 23 oct 2010 (UTC)--'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:33 23 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Lo han mandado cerrar pero no es por haber tomado una decisión? ¡Vaya lío :S! ¿Entonces qué...? No sé, ¿por qué lo han cerrado entonces? HolySeadramon 12:36 23 oct 2010 (UTC) :No se preocupe, ya pregunte en privado a Bola que vea esto, avisar a Joacoz, por favor.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:40 23 oct 2010 (UTC) : :Ah, vale. Bueno, pues entonces ya veremos qué pasa. Lo de la complicación ha surgido porque ReD Oryushu quiso ser burócrata después de haber dimitido como administrador, ¿no? Por eso tantas votaciones... Me preguntó por qué lo haría... Yo es que como no llegué hace mucho, no sé casi nada de lo que pasó antes... Y no es cuestión de ponerme a leer las discusiones ajenas, y menos sobre asuntos que, supuestamente, ya han pasado... No estaría bien. HolySeadramon 12:44 23 oct 2010 (UTC) :Avisa a Joacoz, esta bien, pero Bola lo va a contestar en este wiki yo no, yo respeto mucho a la comunidad, mi blog "elecciones" esta en suspenso.- Gracias.---'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:48 23 oct 2010 (UTC) : :Bueno, yo creo que si fueran dos tal vez aprendieran a colaborar bien o... podría ocurrir una catástrofe... Habrá que esperar a ver qué se decide... Estoy un poco impaciente XD, y más porque no me dio tiempo a votar y dar mi opinión... Tal vez podría haber hablado con ambos y ver qué podía hacerse... Jo, yo siempre intentando arreglarlo todo... ¡El que no tiene remedio soy yo XD! Tal vez me meto demasiado en las cosas de los demas... ¿Tú que crees? HolySeadramon 12:52 23 oct 2010 (UTC) : :Es que no puedo evitar querer que todo vaya bien, y todos se lleven bien... Aunque eso termina por darme problemas a mí... Bueno, el problema para votar es que el blog tiene los comentarios desactivados, así que no puedo comentar... Y muchas gracias, pero si yo voto y trajera problemas, no querría que los tivieras tú por mí... Pero gracias igualmente =). HolySeadramon 14:39 23 oct 2010 (UTC) de acuerdo,pero porque bola desearia cerrarlo? Joacoz 16:44 23 oct 2010 (UTC) me tengo q ir,cualquier cvosa avisame.bueno,es xq tengo q ir a ver una pelicula con mi novia al cine.asi q se me complico hoy.Suerte,mejorate si estas mal,espero no te resfries XD,bueno nos vemos. Joacoz 16:53 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Mmmmm. Sí, me lo dijiste. Pero yo es que veo la tele muy poco, y normalmente siempre han sido series japonesas... Serie españolas creo que no he visto ninguna o casi ninguna... HolySeadramon 22:14 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: No, aún no tengo los poderes.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 09:50 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuesta... Gracias por todo pero al igual que tu no tengo UN digimon favorito :( se que necesito elegir uno, pero es dificil son tantos.Denuevo te digo gracias por tu ayuda.﻿ Hola denuevo, creo que me decidi y eligo a terriermon.Firma,Saludos juaco,pdd.2 09:43 24 oct 2010 (UTC) hola y gracias mi digimon favorito es peckmon bueno bale pero he visto una o dos paginas normales con esa plantilla, no lo sabia XD perdon por el error Dv-Beelzemon 15:41 24 oct 2010 (UTC) ok, lo are Dv-Beelzemon 15:44 24 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias oliver0796 Sajin komamura 15:45 24 oct 2010 (UTC) am, tambien queria comentarte que si as utilizado el buscador sabras que tiene un fallo: y es que las sujerencias que aparecen se ven por detras de las venanas que haya deante (me refiero a lo de ediciones recientes, que es como si estuviera encima de la sujerencias) compruebalo Dv-Beelzemon 15:51 24 oct 2010 (UTC) No se si leiste el mensaje, te decía que aun no tengo los poderes.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:52 24 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno Sajin komamura 15:53 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Hay un problema con la Plantilla:Digimon, hasta hace poco funcionaba bien, pero ahora no muestra el parámetro virus cuando la pongo en un Digimon.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:57 24 oct 2010 (UTC) hola oliver oye amigo me podias esplicar mas o menos laas funciones basicas de la wiki y me gustaria una de esas plantillas de perfil y mi digi favorito es v mon gracias Alonzo 13 PD: si necesitas mas informo sobre mi envia un mensaje No te preocupes, una confusión la tiene cualquiera... y más con tantos usuarios como hay XD HolySeadramon 20:01 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí, queda bien ;). Aunque el rojo creo que queda, en mi opinión, un poco... no sé, demasiado vistoso. Yo habría elegido otro color menos llamativo pero, claro, así también será más fácil que la gente lo lea, ¿no? XD Me parece buena idea la de poner el cartel ese ;). HolySeadramon 20:05 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Empezó a funcionar mal después del nuevo estilo. Un ejemplo de fallo está en Vademon, Impmon y Myotismon, que son las más recientes que recuerdo con fallos.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:12 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro, con un azul intenso, el texto no se vería... Yo habría puesto algo que destacase sobre el fondo blanco, pero que dejase ver bien el texto escrito encima... Algo así como amarillo claro, o algo parecido... Claro, que yo no tengo ningún mensaje imprtante que comunicar a los demás usuarios XD. Dos cosillas... Estando en esta página, ¿no te dan ganas de ver Digimon? XD Y, ¿cómo se hace para poner esos fondos de colores? Creo que es algo nuevo, ¿no? HolySeadramon 20:15 24 oct 2010 (UTC) No esperaba menos de ti que el que fueses el que innovase de esa forma ;). Copiarlo y pagarlo... Ya sé cómo hacerlo por si alguna vez se me ocurre ponerlo XD. Y, si veías Digimon de pequeño y te gustaba, puedes volver a verlo, aunque no edites sobre ello... Sí, veo que tienes mucho trabajo, quizás demasiado... ¿Por qué no descansas un poco de vez en cuando? Sería mejor para ti, y la gente puede esperar un poco a que les respondas... ¡Si no, la gente lo querrá todo inmediato al final XD! No, en serio, descansar de vez en cuando no viene mal ;). HolySeadramon 20:30 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí, sé a lo que te refieres... Lo entiendo perfectamente... Yo también tengo mis cosas =(, pero sigo luchando, cada vez con más fuerza, por mejorar las cosas, y cada vez me va mejor =). A ver hasta donde puedo llegar... Espero que tú tengas suerte también y puedas arreglar, en la medida posible, lo que sea que te preocupa ;). Ánimo y, ¡adelante! HolySeadramon 20:39 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Si, lo quisiera de color verde MegaJuan 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto. Como tú quieras ;). Y cuenta tú también con mi ayuda... aunque no sepa hacer tantas cosas como tú XD HolySeadramon 21:50 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Jaja Xd ¡Ojalá lo supiésemos todo al empezar! No solo aquí, sino cualquier cosa... Todo iría mucho mejor aunque, claro, sería aburrido... A mi me gusta aprender cosas nuevas, pero me gustaría que otra gente también aprendiera ciertas cosas que ignoran... Las cosas serían mejor si las aprendieran, y no me refiero a conocimientos sobre determinadas materias, sino acerca de la convivencia, la comprensión... Bueno, que me voy del tema XD. ¿Un color de fondo? ¡Gracias! Pues para mi página no sé qué podría pegar... ¿Quizás un verde suave o algo asi? Está difícil combinarlo con la tabla XD. HolySeadramon 22:00 24 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Azul claro? Bueno, en realidad dije verde claro XD. Pero sé que es tarde, y que tienes mucho trabajo ;). Si puedes ponérmelo verde claro, creo que quedaría mejor pero, si estás cansado y demás, déjalo para mañana... No es algo que corra prisa ;). Yo me voy ya ahora en un par de minutos también...HolySeadramon 22:10 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Jajaja XD ¡Nada, tú tranquilo! XD Si yo también me estoy quedando frito... XD Hazlo cuando puedas, no me corre prisa ;). Y yo me despido ya... He intentado editar los artículos de Miki y Megumi, ya que he añadido imágenes, pero me he encontrado con un par de mazacotes iguales mal traducidos XD. Son más de lo que puedo aguantar a estas horas XD. Mañana o cuando pueda ya me ocuparé de ellos. Yo me acuesto porque no puedo más... Y tú también deberías acostarte, o si no mañana el cole... XD Bueno, pues, ¡hasta mañana! HolySeadramon 22:19 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Oliver gracias por la planilla esta super cool aunque me gustaria mas con un fondo amarillo oye me hustaria saber algo de mas o menos que escribir en la wiki y para que es el blogç gracias Alonzo 13 gracias Hola oliver gracias x explixarme oye como se cambia el color de la letra xq quiero escribir un mensaje devajo de mi imagen de veemon pero sale todo en negro y no se le nada help me please Alonzo 13 Revisa donde pone "Mensajes nuevos abajo!", en el texto has puesto este usuario no '''sabes' NADA de Digimon''.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:44 25 oct 2010 (UTC) :Me gusta velar por la ortografía.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:48 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Fondo me gustaria k le pongas celeste ah y sobre la plantilla k m habias puesto me agradaria k le cambies de coor tambien k sea rojo y blanco ok acepto tu propuesta lo del fondo y la plantilla rojo y negro ok,empezemos con eso,pero te comunico,quiza no este demasiado prsente en estos dias,los examenes em matan,asi q voy a estar un poco ausente.Pero apenas en quiza el miercoles,seterminan todos y asi voy a estar disponible abiertamente.saludos Joacoz 19:25 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Noticia No, no se quien la creo, la única y eterna forma de saberlo sería ver el historial de ediciones hasta su origen... Igual en Wikia conoces algún método de hacer eso.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:11 25 oct 2010 (UTC) :¿Por un casual no querrá volver, no? Lo que nos faltaba ya, el jefazo peleando con los aspirantes :P --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:24 25 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Menos mal. A ver si en la Central dan pronto los poderes y terminamos con algunos problemas.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:33 25 oct 2010 (UTC) NONO,YO DESDE Q ENTRE SE QUE ZEROMARU X CREO ESTA WIKI,asi q creo q sabiendo eso no fui yo. Joacoz 20:55 25 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Gracias por el color! =) Queda muy bien así ;). He visto en tu página de usuario que vas a estar más o menos inactivo por problemas personales... ¡Espero que te vaya bien y se solucionen pronto ;)! ¡Suerte! HolySeadramon 20:14 26 oct 2010 (UTC) ayuda... Hola,tengo una pregunta, pero no se que aser asi que te pregunto ati para no hacer algo mal...(te lo voy a decir del principio). Yo e visto que hay personas que tienen digimon en artos niveles, entonces entro a la discucion de juacoz y al principio alguien escribio que queria unos digimon en etapas bebes y que los queria evolucionar, y le preguntava si lo dejava evolucionar, algo asi ; bueno la pregunta es si tengo que preguntarle a alguien si puedo tener siertos digimon o yo solo coloco en mi perfil los digimon que quiero? porfavor responde. saludos juaco.pdd.2 oct 17:17 (UTC) un favor... oliver, te puedo pedir un favor?... bueno yo no se como colocar mi pagina de un color asi que te pregunto si le puedes colocar un color (azul normal) o si me puedes decir como colocarle un color. saludos juaco.pdd.2 17:24 oct (UTC). Buenas noches, ¿ha habido alguna novedad con el caso "Burocrata del Wiki"?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:43 26 oct 2010 (UTC) oye no entiendo mira trato de esccribir sobre un tema x ejem nose vemon pero sale ya hecho luego busco otro tema pero todo de lo que conosco ya esta escrito y no se como escribir para tener ediciones help pleease alonzo13 PD: si felkis ve esto es que me paerecio ver el otro dia que edioto un digimon rumble arena igual al mio xq tenia la guia especial de desbloqueo que encontre sorry si me equivoque la verdad me interesa quisiera q fuera gris LordLucemon 20:02 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, Oliver. Te invito a que le eches un vistazo a mi Wiki, y si sabes algo del tema, colabores. Enlace Wiki Minecraft--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:17 29 oct 2010 (UTC) :Mmmm... si me dices donde está el fallo, igual podría mirarlo, sino, es difícil.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:34 29 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias a que se deve esta decision ????????? ¡Holaaaaaa! Antes estabas ocupado y no podías conectarte, ¿verdad? Y ahora soy yo quien ha estado ocupado y... bueno, ayer por la noche acabé en el hospital... Unos días moviditos, pero bueno XD. ¿Vas a pedir el puesto de administrador? Por mí estupendo ;). Es más, la otra vez cuando tú nos propusiste a Felikis y a mí, pensé que tú lo harías mejor que nosotros, y estuve a punto de decírtelo, de proponerte a ti, pero pensé que si no lo habías hecho, era porque no querías. Me encantaría que fueras administrador ;). Tienes todo mi apoyo =) HolySeadramon 11:24 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, verás... Ayer fuimos a una fiesta de Halloween de mi hermano pequeño y demás, donde había otros niños algo más mayores y eso, aunque bueno, aparte de mi hermana y yo, solo había otro de la edad de mi hermana, así que yo era el mayor XD. Bueno, puede que sepas por mi página de usuario que me gusta el baloncesto, pero te diré, porque no lo pone, que nunca me ha gustado mucho el fútbol, aunque ayer sí jugamos y lo pasé bien XD. Pues bien, estábamos jugando y, de forma super rara, porque yo soy muy ágil y tengo excelentes reflejos y control de mis pies, que incluso una vez me caí de culo y, justo antes de darme contra el suelo, hize un giro-milagro y me levanté XD, buueno, pues no sé cómo, me caí, y me di en el lado de la cara contra un murillo... Me levanté con la mano en la cara, y la gente preguntándome si estaba bien... Yo el golpe apenas lo noté, tan solo un porrazo, pero cuando me quité la mano, la gente empezó "no ve, te has hecho sangre" "se ha hecho una brecha" "ve a ver a los padres" y tal, y yo todo confuso entré en la casa, y me miré la mano y tal... Al principio, por eso de que era Halloween, los padres pensaron que era una broma, pero cuando se dieron cuanta de que no... Bueno, yo no me vi, pero al parecer me hice una raja en el lado de la cara y sangró bastante... Después me pusieron unas mini tiritas para sujetar la herida, me la limpiaron y tal y me pusieron frío... Un polo flash que acabó derretido Xd, y tuvieron que ponerme otro que, al derretirse, lo eché en un vaso y me lo bebí XD. Estaba bueno XD. En fin, al llegar a mi casa, mi padre me llevó al centro de salud y tal a que me vieran si había que coser, y me dijeron que sí, que había que coserme por fuera y puede que por dentro, porque era profunda, y mi padre me llevó a las 12:00 de la noche que eran ya al hospital... Al final solo me cosieron un poco por fuera, y no fue para tanto... ahora tengo una macro-tirita en la cara, y me tendrán que quitar los puntos en unos días... Espero que no me quede mucha marca, porque se estropearía mi bonita cara XD. HolySeadramon 11:47 31 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Quedaros sin mí? XD ¡Qué va! Yo siempre he dicho que tengo la cara más dura que el mármol XD. Estaban todos preguntándome si me dolía, y mi respuesta era que no, y que apenas había notado el golpe. En cuanto a mi "bonita cara" XD, es porque según la gente soy guapo, aunque yo me veo más bien normal XD. Pero ahora mismo necesito hablar y hacer alguna broma para mantener la calma XD. HolySeadramon 11:56 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Y ya he mirado tu mensaje... ¡ánimo y suerte! Espero que te den el puesto ;). HolySeadramon 11:57 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, yo puse en mis preferencias el Monaco, pero ahora me sale automáticamente otra vez el Nuevo Estilo... Ya me he acostumbrado un poco, porque andar cambiándolo es un rollo XD. Pero no encuentro la opción para subir más de una imagen a la vez... ¿Sabes tú dónde está? Ya sabes que subo muchas imágenes XD. HolySeadramon 12:02 31 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿A qué te refieres con lo anterior que me dijiste :S? Bueno, en "Mis herramientas, ¿no? ¡Gracias! Así haré las diapositivas más rápido =). HolySeadramon 12:12 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Jaja, pues si hubiera sido ayer, ya casi sería hora de comer, así que yo estoy ya bien despierto... y empezando a tener algo de hambre XD. Pues ahora tengo que agregar las herramientas... ¡Jo, no podían hacerlo más fácil! Tuvieron que complicar las cosas ¬¬... HolySeadramon 12:16 31 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Bieeeeen! ¡Ya funciona! Gracias =) ¡Eres un genio ;)! ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas de poner fondos de colores, las herramientas y demás? Yo es que, lo que no sé, no lo toco XD. HolySeadramon 12:27 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues sí... Ponlo en tu página de usuario, en la tabla XD. ¡Ya tengo ganas de ver qué vas a hacer! Seguro que es muy bueno =D. HolySeadramon 12:33 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Jajaja, tengo un adelanto exclusivo, ¡qué caña! XD ¿El máximo número posible de artículos? Mmmm... Bueno, de los diferentes digimons hay ya artículos de casi todos, y no se me ocurre ninguno que falte, pero sí faltan artículos sobre lugraes del Mundo Digimon... Yo he creado ya varios, pero faltan más... Necesitaré imágenes y demás, pero veré que puedo hacer. Pero, antes... tengo muuuuchas imágenes para subir XD. HolySeadramon 12:40 31 oct 2010 (UTC) XD Mira esta imagen que pillé ayer XD. Con ella puede hacer una Plantilla:Regaño XD. ¿Qué te parece? Con un mensaje así como... "¡Pero qué haces, animal!" o algo así XD. thumb Sí, tienes razón, no debemos abusar de ellas... He abierto el chat ;). ¿Me cuantas ahí alguna idea más y demás, o es demasiado público XD? Ahora mismo no están diciendo nada... HolySeadramon 12:56 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Here I am again! XD Te he avisado, como te prometí ;). HolySeadramon 15:58 31 oct 2010 (UTC) la verdad tu puedes contar mi voto una persona como tu merece ser administrador o burocrata (no se q es burocrata) y aun asi espero participar en la encuesta mensual del usuario del mes por mi participacion en la nueva serie de digimon LordLucemon 21:51 31 oct 2010 (UTC) por cierto oliver cuando es la votacion por el mejor usuario de la wiki LordLucemon 21:59 31 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias espero contar con tu voto LordLucemon 22:05 31 oct 2010 (UTC) si tal vez LordLucemon 22:09 31 oct 2010 (UTC)